Christmas wishes
by Kuki Salazar
Summary: Ti's Christmas day once again! Dani wishes it were Christmas each day. Featureing Fairly OddParents' 'I Wish It Were Christmas' Merry Christmas everyone!


Merry Christmas everyone!! I know I haven't posted anything, in like...forever!! As an apology I pulled this together!!

I bet you guys know this song, and will notice this is not how it goes, for you see, I had to change some of the lyrics to make it fit...

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own this song...

* * *

Ah, tis Christmas day once more in Amity Park. The air's alive with last minute shoppers, children playing, the rip and snip of last minute present wrapping, and….a piano?

Inside the Amity Park Mall, the tune of the piano was heard, and heads turned to see the source…

"Christmas day is here once more," sang Dani, now 12, her voice light hearted. "Gifts and love and joy galore!" Sam followed, resting her hands on Dani's shoulders, her voice melodic. Danny entered the scene, giving a fond smile to the two girls, "A special day that wipes the floor!" he sang a little off tune, sweeping the floor with a broom decorated with red and green pipe cleaners. "With the other three-hundred and sixty four!" The trio sang, coming together.

The pace of the their song sped up, and the shoppers smiled and continued on, "I wish everyday could be Christmas," Dani sang, as the trio left the mall, taking to the skies. "'Cause Santa brings gifts every year, he's reading my list, he's feeding the deer, he's hauling my gifts from the North Pole to here!" She claimed, flopping down on to her bed in Danny's room, giggling.

"I wish everyday could be Christmas! 'Cause every other holiday reeks!" she declared, pinching her nose for emphasis. "New Years Day's for Mom and Dad" Sam sang, "The Easter Bunny's eggs smell really bad!" Tucker came in, holding up a rotten egg from Easter." "And Valentines Day always makes me sad," Followed Vlad, who was visiting the Fentons for Christmas. " 'Cause Vladdie can't get a girlfriend!" The others sang, ripping a heart with Maddie's picture in half.

"What?!" Vlad steamed. Out on the streets, a few teachers were passing by: "I wish everyday could be Christmas," Sang principal Ms. Ishiyama and Vice Principle Mr. Lancer, both of whom were carrying a big bundle of presents from students and family alike, " 'Cause we grown-ups get our rewards" Parents sang, slowing down the song, from out on the street: "I got pudding!" Jack Fenton cheered, speeding the song up again, "I got slacks!" Ms. Sanchez squealed, "and I got all my back hair waxed!" Declared a happy Mr. Lancer. (Though everyone gave weird looks.)

Tucker, Sam, and Danny flopped down on the ground outside, making snow angels. "Santa grants wishes while we relax!"

"—and Vladdie still can't get a girlfriend!" Dani teased, "Stop that!" Vlad wined.

"There's just no other day like Christmas!" Everyone sang, "My family stays here, it's real cool," Sam sang, giving her parents and grandma a hug. "Just me, mom and dad—'' Tucker sang, a great deal better than he used too, now that he'd had singing lessons… "I'm so very glad!" His mother added, giving him a big hug, for her little boy tended to hang out more with his friends.

Their Christmas song was coming to an end, and their pace slowed down just a little, "No fighting," Jazz came up behind Danny, giving him a hug, and a stern look. "No fighting." Danny agreed. "NO SCHOOL!" Two kids sang, running across the street, throwing snowballs at one another. "And no fighting!" Ghosts scolded the Ghost Writer, "Right!" he responded, grumbling.

Everyone returned to their homes, excluding the foursome that Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Dani, who returned to the Fenton home. "I wish everyday could be Christmas, and then I'd get the best wish of all," Dani yawned, eyes drooping. Danny scooped up his 'third cousin once removed' to tuck her in. "Family sends greetings as if to say" Danny, Sam, and Tucker sang as they climbed up the stairs, and opening the Danny's bedroom door. "We love you dearly!" Each of their parents came in, Jack with his bowl of pudding… "Mine!" Jack hugged his pudding, and was gone in a poof, while everyone watched as the Danny and Sam tucked Dani in. (Tucker was taking pictures of the cute little scene.)

A sleepy Dani opened her tired eyes slightly, "Wouldn't Christmas each day be the coolest of all? I wish it was Christmas.." She yawned, and snuggled into her pillows and blankets, "How I wish it were Christmas," She yawned again, her eyes closing, and slowly drifting into dream world. "I wish it were Christmas…each day" She murmured, and the lights were switched off as Dani fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Maybe it's a little short, so sorry about that...well, please tell me what you think!

Merry Christmas again!!

!Kuks


End file.
